


Two first kisses

by Myriel



Category: Wainwood House - Rachels Geheimnis - Sarah Stoffers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriel/pseuds/Myriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Titel sagt eigentlich schon alles und ich glaube Julian sowieso nicht, dass es nur einen Kuss gab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two first kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Für Sarah als ultimativ verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk <3  
> Und ja, ich shippe die beiden immer noch, lass mich.

„Das ist eine bescheuerte Idee, das weißt du, oder?“ Maurice hatte das beunruhigende Gefühl, die Frage schon ein gutes Dutzend Mal gestellt zu haben, ohne dass sich an dem verhaltenen Grinsen und dem enthusiastischen Nicken als Antwort irgendetwas geändert hätte. Es half auch überhaupt nicht, dass er sich mittlerweile wider besseren Wissens außerhalb seines warmen Bettes befand. Und auch wenn man am Tag schon den Frühling in der Luft schmecken konnte und die Sonne langsam an Kraft gewann, die Nächte waren noch immer verflucht kalt. Und auch völlig abgesehen von der Jahreszeit sollten sie sich jetzt beide nicht auf den Außenanlagen von Eton befinden. Das schwache Mondlicht verlieh den alten Mauern und hohen Fenstern eine geschichtsträchtige Schwere, die sonst von Schülermassen und Sonnenlicht in Schach gehalten wurde.  
„Ach komm schon, Maurice“, der Kontrast der sternkalten Nacht zu Jules' immer breiter werdendem Grinsen hätte jedenfalls nicht größer sein können und Maurice sah sich mit der verwirrenden Situation konfrontiert, dass er derjenige war, der auf die Regeln bestand. Oh sicher, er war sehr gut darin, einen vorbildlichen Eindruck zu machen, aber letztendlich besagten ein Haufen unausgesprochener Regeln, dass jemand wie er sich nicht einmal in der Nähe von Eton befinden sollte. Und Maurice war weit davon entfernt, das zu vergessen, selbst wenn er schnell bemerkt hatte, dass es leichter war, einfach mitzuspielen.  
Julian hingegen war auch in dieser Hinsicht sein absolutes Gegenteil, ausgestattet mit der passenden Familie, dazugehörigen Titeln und Vermögen. Gut, vielleicht auch nicht vollkommen integrer Teil der Familie Goodall, aber eben doch so nah dran, dass ihm ein guter Teil der Privilegien nicht einmal auffiel. Was Maurice ihm nicht einmal verübeln konnte, er hätte viel dafür gegeben, in derselben Situation zu sein. Außerdem war es schlicht unmöglich, Julian irgendetwas übel zu nehmen – auch das hatte Maurice, gelegentlich zu seiner eigenen Frustration, recht schnell festgestellt.  
Dass Julian ihren kleinen Ausflug als „originelle Sünde“ bezeichnet hatte – es gab keinen Nutzen, abgesehen von dem offensichtlichen, etwas zu tun, weil man es eben konnte und weil Regeln dagegen sprachen – war nicht unbedingt hilfreich gewesen. Und so sehr es zeitweise an Maurice Nerven zerrte, beständig von Menschen umgeben zu sein, auf eine vollkommen andere Art waren die Stille und die Dunkelheit und Julians gottverdammtes Grinsen fast genauso nervenaufreibend. 

Es wäre leicht gewesen, den Kuss auf die ganze absolut absurde Situation zu schieben. Oder im Gegenteil zu behaupten, dass das überhaupt erst der Grund gewesen war, sich überhaupt mit Julian Rushforth anzufreunden. Beides war zugleich eine Lüge und die Wahrheit. Natürlich waren die nächtliche Stille und das verdammte Mondlicht Schuld, aber die Erkenntnis, dass Jules auf unverschämt nebensächliche Art gutaussehend war, war eben auch nicht neu – und Maurcie würde zumindest vor sich selbst nicht leugnen, dass es einen gewissen Einfluss darauf gehabt hatte, dass sie sich zufällig häufiger begegnet waren als das sonst vielleicht der Fall gewesen wäre. Allerdings waren seitdem noch ein Haufen liebenswerter Kleinigkeiten hinzugekommen. Und auch wenn Maurice sich einbildete, sich fast sicher war, das Julian ihn ganz ähnlich ansah, kurz durchzuckte ihn glühend heiße Zweifel, ob es nicht doch nur Wunschdenken gewesen war und er gerade im Begriff, seine ganze hart erkämpfte Zukunft unwiderbringlich zu verbauen. Es war so dumm, so furchtbar idiotisch, eine dumme Reflexhandlung und vielleicht bestand noch die Chance, dass sie sie einfach vergessen konnten.  
Maurice schaffte es nicht, zwei hastige Schritte zurück zu stolpern, bevor das Gefühl von Julians Lippen auf seinen sich war und anheimelnd in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte. Er schaffte es auch nicht, Julian in die weit aufgerissenen Augen zu sehen.  
„Tut mir Leid.“, selbst in der nächtlichen Stille verloren sich die Worte, aber ausnahmsweise fehlte Maurice die Energie für überzeugende Lügen. Sein Herz schlug immer noch viel zu schnell und seine Gedanken rasten in einem hässlichen Durcheinander aus schlichter Panik und leisem Bedauern.  
„Maurice …!“ Die Worte verloren sich hinter ihm in der Dunkelheit und brachten Maurice nur dazu, seine Schritte zu beschleunigen.

**Author's Note:**

> Im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann auch der versprochene Fluff ...


End file.
